


Cryogenic Savagery

by TheMadSlasher



Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: The Animated Series
Genre: Authority Is The Enemy, Both Get A Turn On Top, Implied Bobby/Hank, M/M, PWP, PWP With Characterization, Past Bobby/Lorna, Rebellion Is My Kink, Switchfucking, Versatile!Bobby, Versatile!Logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 06:11:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadSlasher/pseuds/TheMadSlasher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during and after the XTAS episode "Cold Comfort." </p>
<p>Bobby likes to question authority. Bobby chose to think for himself instead of play the good soldier boy.</p>
<p>And birds of a feather end up in bed together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cryogenic Savagery

**Author's Note:**

> Before reading this fiction, please see the XTAS episode "Cold Comfort." You can view it for free on Marvel's website here: http://marvel.com/news/story/10834/watch_90s_x-men_animated_ep_37_for_free

**Cryogenic Savagery**

He kept his face as neutral as possible to hide what he really thought. _Too goddamn tired fer another fuckin' brawl with Cyke._

"Bobby likes to question authority," he rasped as he held back a smirk. His eyes moved over the brown-haired mutant and witnessed the popsicle's cold, defiant cobalt gaze pointed directly towards Scott. _Oh yeah, I know that gaze damn well._

Bobby stared directly into the steady, unwavering red of his challenger.   
"I chose to think for myself... instead of always playing the good soldier boy!" He saw the visor's glow quickly spike. He didn't flinch.

The thick smell of anger percolated through the air and caused Logan to salivate. He popped his claws and ran the blades against each other.   
"Oooh, them's fightin' words," he rasped with near-imperceptible relish in his voice. _Screw the ice powers, the kid's fuckin' hot!_

Later that night, Logan lay there on his bed and stared at the ceiling. He thought about the Iceman that lay imprisoned in a gravity suspension device. He remembered the unrelenting certainty of Bobby's eyes as they bore into Scott's disapproving glare. _Ya gotta have guts ta stare back at that glare..._ his blood rushed downwards at the thought. 

His fingers coiled around his rigid manhood as he licked his lips. Images of the younger mutant flashed through his mind; ice blue eyes, brown hair, tanned musculature and a fantastic bubble-butt... it didn't take Logan long before his brow furrowed, teeth gritted and his load shot all over his clenched fist. _Yeah kid. I wantcha..._

-NEXT MORNING-  
 _Tha bastard's escaped. Least he didn't abduct Jubilee..._

He sat there in the Blackbird with his fingers digging into the armrests. And not just from the usual airsickness. 

_But fuck, I understand. I gotta get away from Scott also.._

And as he saw the tendons on Scott's neck bulge in stress and the rage in the man's scent spike at the mention of Bobby, he felt another smirk attempt to cross his face. 

As the plane approached the landing zone, Logan heard Charles begin to speak to Scott. It was the regretful tone that caught his ear first.  
"...good leadership is knowing when _not_ to give orders."

And as he heard those words, the smirk he'd been hiding behind his stony expression every time Bobby stood up to Scott finally broke through and spread across his face. He looked right at the boy scout and made no attempt to hide the sarcastic mockery in his tone of voice.  
"Don't worry. I won't say I _told_ you so."

Logan was almost surprised that Scott didn't have an immediate stroke.

-THAT NIGHT...-  
Bobby sat at the bar with a triple Irish on the rocks in his right hand. _Lorna..._ He remembered how she gushed over the taller, more thickly-built blond man called "Havok." He drained his glass.

"Hey Harry! Can I get 'nother?"  
"Sure thing Bobby."

Over the clink of ice cubes against glass, Bobby heard the door open behind him. The sound of heavy footfalls approached. He didn't turn around; he was more interested in watching the light get filtered into a pale amber as it traveled through his glass.

"Hey there," Logan growled as he slid onto the stool next to Bobby. He wore tight black jeans, a white t-shirt and black leather boots and jacket. His gaze traveled over Bobby and noticed the flushed face. _Drownin' sorrows. Can't blame ya, pal._

"Oh... you again," Bobby replied without looking at Logan's face. "Wanna spear tackle me again or something?"

"Nope," he replied with a low chuckle, _guess ya could call it that though_ , "wanted ta talk with ya. Didn't get much time ta do so before."

"Sorry," Bobby replied as he turned his head towards Logan. His cold glare was matched by a venomous tone, "its kinda hard to get to know someone when you're in a gravity suspension cell!"

"Look kid," Logan began softly as he kept his eyes trained on the Iceman, "I don't always like what Scott and Chuck do. And I don't approve o' that cell. Ya have real balls standin' up ta One-Eye, and I respect that."

Bobby's eyes widened and jaw slightly opened.

"Didn't expect that huh?" Logan replied through a muted laugh, "well, I'm in yer spot these days. I'm the thorn in Scotty's side. So I know what it takes ta say what ya did and mean it." As he talked, he realized Bobby's eyes were the same blue as his.

_But... Lorna and.. now he's... they tried to!.. was in that cell and!..._ he poured the rest of the contents of his glass down his throat. He had no idea what to say. 

Logan chuckled again and smirked, "whatever, yer not in shape ta drive back home."

"Only had three triples," Bobby slurred back through a sarcastic smirk. _Yeah, he's right._

"Well Chuck wanted ta say sorry fer bein' such a bastard, so he gotcha a hotel room. Hank figured ya wouldn't wanna stay in yer old room."

"Yeah.. Blue's right..." _Wouldn't mind staying in Hank's room though_ , Bobby thought to himself with a smile on his face.

_Shit he's handsome_ , the feral thought to himself, "so lemme give ya a ride, alright?" _And yeah, I mean it the other way too_.

"Alright. Just don't crash the car. I wanna rack up a room service bill!" 

The men both chuckled as Logan reached into his pocket and pulled out his car keys.

-FIVE MINUTES LATER-  
Wind whipped against the side of Bobby's arm as he sat there in Logan's jeep. The lights of the surrounding cars became sharper; _the Irish 's wearing off.. good_. He spoke as his mind replayed the sound of Lorna's cry to Havok.  
"I don't trust those X-Factor guys... first the government wants all our names, now they're making teams of us..."

"Yeah.. I don't trust 'em either. Don't trust the fuckin' government," Logan rasped back in a bitter tone. He quickly slid the car to the side of the road and yanked the keys out of the ignition.  
"We're here. C'mon, I'll get yer bag."

"No, I'm fine," Bobby replied as he slipped out of the jeep and took his bag from Logan. 

"Suit yerself," he replied as he stepped away from his jeep and into the hotel lobby. 

Bobby followed. _Not bad_ , he thought as his gaze scanned the well-lit, modern lobby. The long, elegant row of black leather couches was virtually empty. He turned to Logan, who was standing at the desk. The feral nodded to him when the receptionist handed over the keycard.

Logan nodded to Bobby and smiled. "C'mon, lets getcha upstairs," he softly rasped as he walked to the elevators. 

The two men entered the hotel room. Logan had a knowing, mischievous smirk on his face as he watched Iceman stash the bag in the closet. Immediately after the door shut, he licked his lips and said exactly what he had been looking forward to saying for the past twenty four hours.  
"Do ya have any goddamn idea how fuckin' hot ya make me?"

Bobby stood, more frozen than usual, on the spot. He then loosened up as he took another look at the shorter man; thick ropes of muscle reinforced every bone, the shade-fairer-than-average skin was dusted with jet-black hair. He couldn't help but feel a knot in his gut as he surveyed the stocky musculature of the wildman. But he smirked as he remembered Logan's earlier words,  
"Want to get to know me, huh?" 

"Hell yeah," Logan snarled back as he quickly threw his jacket and t-shirt off. He then walked closer to Bobby and licked his lips. His teeth were bared in a ravenous yet playful grin. He felt his jeans get tighter by the second as he moved closer to the accountant. _Ya live yer own life and ya don't care what others think. I wantcha real bad..._

His heartrate surged as he saw the Canadian move in closer; blood rushed downwards and a bulge quickly appeared in his uniform. But he didn't look away from the Wolverine; his eyes were moving rapidly between that hungry blue gaze and the dark-furred slabs of muscle on the man's chest. _Sorta like Hank_ , he thought, yet some part of him wasn't sure...

"Cmon stud, whaddaya say?" He growled in a low, deep rumble as he took one further step towards the taller accountant...

_Fuck it_ , Bobby thought as he threw any caution, or regret, to the wind and seized Logan's wide shoulders. The tips of his fingers dug into the feral's thick musculature as his lips suddenly moved in towards the Canadian's. 

A subterranean growl welled up from Logan's throat as he felt the accountant's hard body collide with his own. His tongue slid between Bobby's lips; the younger mutant's mouth tasted clean and fresh. His left arm wrapped around Bobby's broad back; his right hand slithered up under the Iceman's uniform. The feral popped his right hand's claws; the spandex obscuring the younger man's torso was shredded immediately. 

Bobby's entire body was electrified with sensations. The steamy salty mouth against his own, the unexpectedly soft yet unbelievably strong hands moving up his back, the whisps of cool air against his shoulders, and the almost-burning friction of his own muscled chest grinding against the coarse fur of Logan's pectoral slabs. _So rougher than Hank's_. He pulled Logan in closer; the force of the grinding only increased as his cock hardened against it's spandex confines. 

Logan smirked as he withdrew from the kiss. His glance strolled down the Iceman's ripped, smooth, tanned torso; his mouth watered at the sight of a bead of sweat sliding down through those hard ridges and valleys. He slid his right hand down Bobby's pants and grasped the younger man's thick shaft firmly.

Bobby moaned as the feral's fingers coiled around his manhood. The stockier mutant then leaned in towards his ear and began in a raspy, smoky gravel,  
"Fuck... that thing ya said ta Cyke... say it again..."  
The vibrations of the feral's growl against his eardrum only intensified the throbbing in his loins. He remembered before; staring into the crimson visage of the team dictator and saying the words Logan wanted him to repeat.  
"I chose to think for myself..." he stated; his eyes staring straight into Logan's gaze. He grunted as he felt the Canadian's fingers wrap around his length more tightly, "instead of always playing the good soldier boy!" 

Logan stood there, his fist slid along the brown-haired man's shaft. It felt like warm, pulsing metal in his grip.   
"Fuck yeah Bobby... hottest thing I heard in ages," he snarled as he felt the younger man's hands move down from his shoulders to his biceps. 

Bobby felt the heavy, corded flesh tense slightly beneath his touch. He could feel a large vein pulsing under the skin of the feral; the pulses were in time with the rhythm of Logan's sliding fist. He clenched his jaw and hissed in pleasure at the older man's motions.  
"Shit, Logan... you wanna.."

"Do everything pal..." Logan quickly interrupted in a playful growl, "I wanna suck yer cock, fuck yer brains out, have ya plow me through tha fuckin' mattress, shoot a load down yer throat, and do it all again... healin' factor means I can go all night.." 

Bobby smirked as he pulled Logan in again. His lips moved over the Wolverine's grizzled jawline; even the friction of his lips against the harsh whiskers was a turn on. He moved back to the Canadian's lips and nibbled on them slowly; his cock leaked in the feral's fist.

Logan groaned at the moist, cool breath and soft lips against his chin. His left arm clutched tighter to Bobby's back as he felt the young mutuant's teeth on his mouth; his groan morphed into a purr as he felt the warm droplets on his right hand. He uncurled his fingers withdrew again from Drake's assault; Bobby quickly looked at him curiously before smirking at the sight of him lifting his fingers to his mouth and licking the salty liquid off them.  
"Mmm, yeah, ya taste real good kid."

"You're pretty sweet too," Bobby chuckled back with a mischievous glint in his eye, "Sixty-Nine on the bed?"

"I like how ya think," Logan smiled back as he released the younger mutant and lept backwards onto the beige duvet. He quickly kicked his boots off to the side and wrenched his jeans down. Immediately his thick manhood, unconstrained by any underwear, sprung forth. The stout column of flesh rose defiantly, as if daring Bobby to try and make it go down again.  
"Here's yer meal handsome," the feral growled as he pointed at his rock-hard shaft, "get up here and grab a taste."

Bobby smiled and quickly removed his uniform trousers. His own generous length stuck out eagerly. He immediately pounced up onto the bed and straddled Logan. The younger man looked down at the wide expanse of black-furred steel flesh below him with an enthusiastic grin. He quickly moved his face downwards and kissed the Canadian's sternum. The hairs tickled his lips as he kept trailing kisses further down the stocky torso; the ridges of Logan's abdomen passed by one by one. 

Logan arched up into each kiss. He groaned deeply at each wisp of the Iceman's breath on his skin, _like the mountain air_. And as he felt the cool vapor move lower and lower, his heart beat faster. 

Bobby finally reached the base of the shorter man's cock. He didn't pause, he immediately opened his mouth and took the thickness into his tight throat. His tongue coiled around the shaft ruthlessly; his head moved up and down on the Canadian's length as he groaned in pleasure at the rich, salty flavor of the feral's flesh.

A long, swelling moan emerged from the elder man as he felt his member be engulfed in a vortex of sensation. An epicentre of cold breath was surrounded by a sucking spiral of heat that kept tightening around his cock. His fingers dug into the bed as he furrowed his brow.  
"Awrgh fuck... shit yer good at this..." he growled; his breathing moved with the rising and falling of the popsicle's head. "C'mon, turn around, lemme return the favor..."

And with that, Drake felt two strong hands grip his abdomen and spin him around as he felt the savage's manhood throb rythmically inside his throat. Now his legs lay pointing towards Logan's head; his cock and balls were positioned above the feral's maw. As he kept swallowing and clenching his throat, he felt the Canadian's warm breath waft over his testicles; a slight shiver raced up his spine.

Logan licked his lips as his face drew closer to the young mutant's maleness. His tongue crept out of his mouth and extended towards the delicate skin above him. The tip of the tongue just touched the Iceman's right ball and crept along towards the base of the man's length. He drew his tongue back before retracing the lick; the tongue traveled further up the underside of Bobby's rigid, throbbing cock. _Yeah, he's tasty._

Bobby moaned at the feeling of the feral's smooth, warm tongue moving along his shaft and around his sack. Heat raced through his loins at each short dart of Logan's tongue around the head of his manhood. He groaned again and furrowed his brow as the tongue began making long laps that stroked his balls and moved all the way up the underside of his member. It felt as though each lick was only making it get harder; the knot in his gut was only tightening. 

Logan felt the vibrations well up from the depths of the younger man's throat and shoot straight through his shaft like an electric current. He closed his eyes as he kept running his tongue along the iron hardness of the younger man. He slid back up to the crown of Bobby's cock and feathered the soft spot there with the tip of his tongue; he tasted the drops of salty preseed without any hesitation. His heartbeat only kept surging and the muscles in his groin felt on the verge of snapping.   
"Fuck, Bobby, gonna cum..."

And suddenly, as if pushed over the edge by the gravel of Logan's voice, Bobby moaned deeply. As soon as he felt the pulsing within his loins begin, he felt the warmth of Logan's lips engulf the head of his dick. He clamped his eyes shut as he felt his balls empty themselves; bursts of climax shot out of his shaft and down the throat of the hairy Canadian. 

The taste of the younger man, the maelstrom of pleasure the accountant was surrounding his cock with, the feel of the rock hard muscles of this defiant and arrogant young man... it was simply too much. As he swallowed and lapped up every drop the young man's cock gave him, the energy in his own body finally reached its peak. A nearly angry, adrenaline-roughened growl spilled from his mouth as his load shot down the popsicle's willing throat.

Bobby reluctantly lifted his head off of the feral man's shaft and turned around to see the man's face again. He saw the feral smiling, baring those sharp teeth almost playfully. The Canadian's skin shined with sweat; he smirked back as he felt the desire to lick each drop off the man.  
"Best blowjob you ever had?"

Logan chuckled back,  
"Pretty damn close kid... ya gotta lot a competition though. As ya guessed, I like doin' this stuff a lot." And as he kept his smirk up, his cock rose back to attention. 

Bobby smirked as he saw Logan's readiness. _He wasn't lying! Well, I'm showing him my trick_. The accountant's own cock began to spring back to full hardness.  
"The water molecules in my body.. I can go pretty long too."

Logan merely nodded as his grin grew hungrier.   
"Good. Cause there's a present fer ya... my jeans pocket." 

Bobby quickly scooped up the black denim from the floor and started going through the pockets. Finally he found what Logan mentioned; a small tube of lube. Bobby instantly grinned like a child on Christmas morning. 

"Yeah kid, yer turn first. Yer gonna fuck me Bobby."  
"Don't have to ask me twice!" He joyfully piped as he bounded back onto the bed and popped the cap off the tube. He knelt there between Logan's thick legs and squeezed a large amount of the slippery, cold gel onto his fingers. 

His index finger slid between the hairy man's cheeks. A low purr escaped from the savage's lips as the finger smoothly entered the man's tight warmth. His middle finger then approached the resistant muscle and moved slowly against it, as if coaxing it to yield.

"Hey Bobby, ya don't have ta be so slow. I've done this before.." he smirked at the younger man. 

"Yeah, just don't wanna hurt you.." Bobby replied as he spread his fingers wider within the feral's ass. The deep groan and furrowed brow he received in reply only made his cock ache more. 

"Aww shit, yer such a fuckin' sweetheart," Logan growled back playfully. "C'mon handsome... ya know... AWRGH!" he suddenly grunted as he felt a sudden shock of pleasure.. _he got my sweet spot, damn he's good_. His fingers dug into the mattress.

The accountant chuckled back as he saw the heavy brow contort and wide jaw clench. He felt the constricting ring relax around his fingers; knuckle by knuckle he slid his digits out of the stocky man.   
"God... Logan, I can't wait..." Bobby said with wide eyes and a wider grin as he slicked his manhood up with more lube.

"Well don't," the Canadian grunted as he spread his legs further and stretched back; he heard his spine creak as he ground his back into the bedsheet. "I want that hot cock of yers right now... c'mon ya sexy rebel, fuck me."

Bobby quickly pressed his musculature against the rough, furred feral body beneath him. The head of his cock just sat there against the slick entrance of the wildman. The Canadian's thick thighs were splayed out on each side of him. He summoned every ounce of self-restraint he had before he began to move; he pressed forward at a glacial pace. The tightness and heat between the feral's cheeks surrounded his shaft; he felt the tremors that coursed through the corded flesh below him. And he watched those equally-blue eyes roll backwards as he heard a deep, resonant moan emerge from Logan's wide open mouth.

It started as a moan and quickly intensified into an almost angry roar that propelled itself from his lungs. He clenched his eyes shut as the Iceman's manhood stretched him slowly and glided inside. His arms quickly ensnared the man above him; his fingers gripped the accountant's broad back with white-knuckled force.  
"FUCKIN' DAMMIT BOBBY!" He yelled as inch after inch of the younger man's shaft slid into him; he grunted as he felt the very tip of Drake's length press into his sweet spot.   
"Don't think of stoppin' kid... that's just so fuckin' good..."

Iceman paused and concentrated on every impulse that tore through his nerves. He felt the feral's throbbing shaft grind against his stomach; the thick manhood's point of contact with his own body was an island of heat surrounded with the warmth of Logan's physique. The coarse hair against his skin was damp with the sweat of both of them. Bobby felt Logan's arms tighten around him as he began to slide out of the savage. He was rewarded with another purring growl as he slid back inside the Canadian. Energy began to pool within the pit of his stomach again as his breaths deepened with his movements.

As he felt the younger man slide in and out of him, the wildman writhed and gritted his teeth. Throbbing pressures escalated deep within his loins; every press of Bobby's cock into his prostate drew another grunt from his lungs. His eyes locked onto the frigid blue of the younger man fucking him as he felt the man's shaft swell with anticipation of climax.  
"Fuck, Bobby, I'm so goddamn close... c'mon ya cocky young hunk, yer worthy, don't stop.."

The accountant kept moving in and out of the feral; he watched every flexing muscle and drop of sweat as if each sight would be his last. _He's so manly... and he wants this!_ His breaths became ragged with effort; his pulse relentlessly powered onward. Each move in and out became more desperate; a further striving towards the apex. 

And then he heard the mass of furred muscle beneath him roar with a violence that tore through the air. Logan's eyes and grip clamped down; the savage's ass clenched around his manhood and finally dragged him to climax. Both men gasped as endorphines flooded their systems; Bobby didn't even register the dig of Logan's fingers into his back as he came inside the wildman. He watched as Logan's body convulsed and ground against his own.   
"Oh fuck... Logan... my god that was cool..."

"Yer puns really suck," Logan growled back with a playful grin on his face and a chuckle in his exhale. He felt Bobby withdraw reluctantly.   
"But damn..." he continued in a smoke-ravaged voice, "ya really know how ta fuck a man."

Bobby smirked as he rolled off the stocky feral's body. "I had a lot of practice," he cheerfully replied.

"And I loved every fuckin' inch of it," Logan growled back through his smile.

Bobby was lying on his side. His right hand drifted up and down the Canadian's chest; granite-hard, sturdy musculature drifted under his palm as his fingers sifted through the forest of black fur. His cock steadily rose again as he watched the stout manhood of the older man return to its own hardness.

"Speakin' o' that.... ya got a real sweet ass yerself kid... want me ta return tha favor?" Logan's hungry grin bared flashes of his sharp eye teeth.  
"Do I?!?" Bobby replied with pure enthusiasm before tossing the lube to him.   
_Can't smell any fear on him_ , the elder man thought as he remembered the faces from the past that were hesitant... couldn't make eye contact... looked at him and saw only the savagery. _Bobby ain't them... he looks at me and sees Logan, not the Wolverine_. His smile grew slightly.  
"I know just the kind of fuck ya need..." he growled as Bobby straddled his legs. His hands slid around the younger man's hips and gripped the muscular bubble-butt that lay frustratingly out of view before he continued, "really long, slow, deep and warm... that whatcha want, handsome?"   
The sudden jump in the younger man's heartrate was all the answer Logan needed. He quickly popped the cap of the lube and spread the slick fluid over his fingers.

Logan sat back against the headboard as his left hand slowly parted the hard globes of flesh. His right hand slid into the Iceman's exposed cleft; his slick index finger slowly began to move against the tight muscle between the younger man's cheeks.

Bobby's hands gripped Logan's wide shoulders. His knuckles briefly flashed white as he felt the first joint of the wildman's fingers pass into him. The short hiss was halted as he felt no pain, merely the sensation of Logan's finger just being in him.   
"Logan..." he softly moaned as he pressed his chest against the shorter man's. 

"Don't worry Bobby... I ain't gonna hurtcha at all..." he whispered against the accountant's neck as another finger of his crept towards the younger man's entrance.

The accountant closed his eyes at the reassuring warmth of Logan's breath. A slow groan emerged from his lips as he felt the second finger slide into him. He wrapped his arms further around the thick neck of the feral man as he felt the fingers within him spread out slowly.

Logan's left hand slid up the younger man's back; the skin was slightly glazed with cool sweat. The accountant's moan coursed through his mind, _thank fuck fer super hearin'..._ the sound was a thick, sweet cocktail of need and pleasure, _and I'm gonna give ya more_ , he thought as his third finger drifted towards the Iceman's willing opening. 

He let out a long purr as he felt himself yield to the third digit Logan gave him. The slow and careful stretch between his cheeks met with no resistance; it merely increased the pressure building again within his groin.  
"Logan.... fuck yeah Logan... I'm ready..." he panted.

"I know," the stocky man rasped softly as he delicately withdrew his fingers from the handsome accountant. He looked up at the handsome tanned face, the light brown hair and the identically blue eyes. _Ya live yer own life and ya don't care what others think. Yer just like me._ His hands lifted the younger man upwards and positioned that perfect, muscled ass right atop his thick, achingly-rigid length.  
"Take it as slow as ya want it Bobby..."

The younger man sank back; his eyes drifted shut as he felt the Canadian's impressive girth slowly press upward and begin to fill him. The savage's arms held him tightly but did not force him down; he leaned backward slightly more and moaned deeply as he felt the tip of Logan's manhood slide further into his body. The deep, advancing pressure kept moving into him and stoking the fire in his gut.   
"Damn its good... you're so thick.." he whispered.

Bobby's cool breath brushed against Logan's skin; a contrast to the relentless heat and pressure that progressively engulfed his shaft. His tongue crept out of his mouth and advanced through the valley between the younger man's rock-hard pecs; he licked up the drops of sweat and purred at the salt on his tongue. Electricity traveled down his spine as he felt the younger man's ass sink progressively lower.  
"Yer so fuckin' tight kid... yer a damn good fucker and a damn good fuck..." 

Iceman took a gasping breath as he finally reached the very base of the feral's manhood. The deep, burning pressure inside him felt as if it were coming out his own shaft; it too felt hard enough to burst. His cock ground into the shorter man's steel-hard, thickly-furred abs. The heat of the arms around him, the warm tongue crawling up his chest, the combination of sensations quickly had droplets of preseed emerging from his length.  
"Ain't gonna last long this time..."

"I ain't either," the elder man growled back, "yer just so fuckin' hot ridin' my cock.."  
Soft growls kept spilling from his mouth as he felt the younger man begin to move atop him. The muscular thighs aside him began to flex with motion as the young man above moved up and down and jerked him off with that tight, muscled ass.   
"Shit... yer gettin' me close already," he rasped through his clenched jaw

Drake quickly slid up and down repeatedly. His cheeks were fevered; crystals of frost were visible in each ragged gasp he made. The aching muscles within his loins were almost at the verge of snapping.  
"Nearly... dammit..."

Logan felt the younger man's fingers dig into his shoulder as he moved upwards at a matching rhythm; his own breathing was punctuated with grunts and and growls. He gritted his teeth as he made one final thrust upward; targeting the Iceman's sweet spot with ruthless precision. 

That final attack caused the pressure within him to finally give way; he yelled an incoherent cry of pleasure as spasms began in his balls and shot through his entire body.   
"Logan!" He shouted as he forced himself back down to the root of the feral man's shaft and released his essence over the Canadian's torso.

As he felt that willing ass impale itself on his length one final time, the elder man almost roared in completion; he shot his load deep inside Bobby. His brow twisted and eyes clamped shut as he felt each synapse in his body overload with catharsis. As his breathing steadied, he felt the cool breath against his neck and sore heat in his balls.  
"Bobby... damn yer good."

Both of their heads quickly fell into the pillows with a muffled thud. Lingering rushes of adrenaline and heat still coursed through Bobby's nerves. As his breathing slowed, he noticed the warmth remained; Logan's arms were wrapped around him. The limbs pulled him in and pressed every square inch of their hard flesh together. He could feel the feral's heartbeat still thundering like a stampede of horses.  
"Wouldn't pick you to be the hugging type," he whispered through a sated smirk.

"There's a lotta things people don't guess about me," he purred back and continued, "hugs ain't negotiable." 

Bobby smiled back as he felt the warmth of the elder man's body sink into his own skin. His own tanned, muscle-reinforced arms slid around the stout torso he was pressed against. He saw Logan return the smile as he returned the embrace.  
"Guess we gotta wait for breakfast to start on that room service bill, huh?"

Logan chuckled, "unless ya wanna midnight snack.."

"Good idea," the younger man replied with a grin. 

**The End**


End file.
